Runaway Bride
by Arianna4President
Summary: Have you ever watched the film "Runaway Bride" with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere? Have you ever thought about how the story would have been if Sam and Freddie were the main carachters? If you have, that's your story! So, R&R and forgive my errors! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! A few days ago, here in Italy was on "Runaway Bride" on TV, the film with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere. **

**And I thought : "It would be awesome writing a Seddie story about that!" and that's exactly what I'm doing.**

**That's just the first chapter,but read it and, if you like it, review and let me know if I should go on! **

**Forgive my errors (I'm already dreaming the day in which I'll know english so well that I won't need to write that sentence!)**

* * *

" I need something different " said Freddie Benson to his friend Mark, sitting in a café " An interesting story. An article that can make me a famous journalist "

Oh, yes.

Freddie Benson, the same Freddie who was a tech-guy in iCarly, was now a quite famous journalist in New York.

He moved in that city to go to college, at seventeen, and thirteen years later he was still there.

He tried to keep in touch with his old friends, and sometimes they phoned each other, but nothing more. Thinking about Seattle hurt, especially after what happened before he left to go to college.

" Well " Mark began, slowly " I think I've got a story for you "

" Really? "

" Yes " answered Mark " I've heard there's a weird woman in Seattle who escapes from her own wedding. She sees her future husband is on the altar and…poof! She starts running and no one can catch her. They call her ' Runaway Bride' . Weird, isn't it? "

" Wow " Freddie smiled.

_That's the article I needed! _

" I read somewhere that her 8th wedding is in a few weeks in Seattle and everyone in the city is betting if she's gonna run away again "

" Mark, you're a genius! " exclaimed Freddie, taking a cup of coffee " I'm going to Seattle and try to find out something more. That will be the greatest article of my career! What's the name of the woman, again? "

" Samantha Puckett "

Freddie dropped his cup of coffee " What? " he asked.

" Samantha Puckett. Why did you put up that face? " Mark was worried " Do you know her? "

" I… used to go to school with her " Freddie sighed and tried to smile. Since Mark was still looking at him, he said " Don't worry! I just used to know her! What's the problem? "

" I didn't say anything! " Mark tried to defend himself.

" But you were looking at me! "

" What? Now I can't even look at you when we talk? " Mark laughed " So, what are you gonna do? Are you going in Seattle to write the article? "

" Yes, I'm going to Seattle. It will be a good opportunity to visit my mother. It's _years_ we don't see each other! "

" Tell the truth, Freddie! Even if you're thirty she still phones you three times a day! " Mark insinuated.

Freddie pretended to be offended by that, but he couldn't help but smirked.

" Four times " he whispered and he and Mark burst out laughing.

* * *

**Review, review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: iCome back in Seattle

**Hey, people! It's me! Well, of course it's me! But still. **

**I'm glad some people add this story as favourite even if they just read the first chapter, which wasn't even that good! Again, but still.**

**Here's the second chapter! The meeting between Sam and Freddie! **

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

_**iCome back in Seattle**_

Freddie Benson breathed deeply .

It was years he didn't came back to Seattle. Even his mum, to see him, had to go to his house in New York.

And now, after thirteen years, he was again in the city in which he was born and which he tried to forget.

Mark told him that Sam Puckett became a lawyer (She always loved to argue, thought Freddie, smirking) so he was now waiting for her in front of the tribunal where she worked.

Freddie was getting impatient and he almost decided to leave and try again tomorrow, when a woman fell on him, making lose his balance.

The woman had long blond wavy hair in a ponytail and sparkly blue eyes, hidden behind glasses. She was wearing a black business suit and she was carrying an heavy bag. But how not recognize her?

" Sam? " asked Freddie, helping her to raise.

" Freddork? " asked she astonished, but smiling " What… what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages! "

" I've lived in New York, in these years " he answered " And you? I've herd you are trying to getting married for the 8th time! "

Sam's face darkened. It almost looked like the old Sam, right now.

" Just for your information, Fredweird, it's the 4th wedding, not the eight. And how do you know, anyway? " she asked and looked at him, suspicious. Then, as if she sniffed him, she said " Journalist, right? "

Freddie just smirked " Right "

" And you came here just to write an article on _me_? Well, forget it! " Sam snorted and turned around, ready to leave.

" Come on, why not? " he asked.

Sam turned around again " Why not? Why _not_? You know what it means when people in the whole Seattle point at you and when you're in the middle process and the judge asks you if it's true that you're getting married for the 4th time? "

Freddie chuckled and Sam took him from the shirt.

" It's not funny, got it? " she asked.

" Same old Sam, as I see " he smirked.

" No " she said with a sad smile, letting him go " I'm not the same old Sam. I changed, Freddie, you know? "

" You mean you're not beating people up, anymore? " he smiled at her.

She smiled as well " That's one of the few things that didn't change. I got to go, now " she began to walk away, but then she turned around and added " Find something else to write an article on, Fredbag "

* * *

When Sam entered her house, a few hours later, still upset for that unexpected meeting, she heard voices chatting and laughing.

" I'm home! " she screamed, going in the living room " Guess who I met today! Another journalist that wants to interview me about my weddings! And he even was one of my best frie… " she stopped when she saw her mother, her sister Melanie, her future husband (named Bill), Carly and _Freddie_ sat comfortably on the couch.

" Hey Sam! " Carly greeted her, cheerfully.

" What the hell is _he_ doing here? " Sam screamed.

" Samantha dear " said Bill reproachfully " Remember when you promised me you wouldn't curse anymore? "

Sam faked a smile, remembering that insane promise she made and that she broke everyday at work " Sure. Sorry. So, what the _bell_ he's doing here? " she asked again, switching the 'H' with the 'B'.

" Sam! Aren't you happy Freddie finally come back in Seattle? " asked Carly, astonished " We haven't seen each other for years! It was so sad just talk to him by phone! "

Freddie smiled and hugged her " I missed you, too, Carls "

" So, Freddie, you're a journalist, right? " asked Sara, Sam's mum.

" Yes, Mrs. Puckett. I actually wanted to write an article about Sam's weddings. No offence, eh? "

Melanie laughed and said " Absolutely no offence! Here in Seattle everybody' s waiting for Sam's next wedding with Bill! Everyone's betting if that one's gonna last or not "

" Don't worry, Samantha. I trust in you " Bill smiled and put his arm around Sam's neck " The dinner's ready, by the way, so, let's go to the kitchen! "

* * *

After dinner, Freddie took Sam for an arm and brought her to the garden.

" What the hell? " she exclaimed " Since when you're so strong? "

But Freddie didn't answer " Seriously, Sam? Your future husband calls you _Samantha_? And he is vegetarian? What about ham? And bacon? And Fried chicken? " he asked instead, astonished " He seriously doesn't want you to curse? What else? He doesn't like stripes? He forbids you to watch _Girly Cow_? What? "

" Actually, he doesn't know I like Girly Cow. I always watch it when he's at work. And I don't know if he likes stripes or pois! I've never asked him, darn it! " Sam answered.

" Where's Sam Puckett gone? The one who ate millions of fat-cakes watching wrestling at the TV? The one who always wore stripes? The one who loved ham and punched me in the face? "

" Do you want m to punch you? 'Cause if you want, I do " Sam smirked.

Freddie couldn't help but smirk as well.

" And why do you care, then? You're here just to write your stupid article! Why do you care where old Sam's gone? " she asked.

_Because I was in love with her_, Freddie wanted to answer, but he kept silent and walked away.

* * *

**He he he... he was in love with her! **

**Wonder what heppened before... has Freddie ever told her he was in love with her? If so, what was Sam's answer?**

**If you wanna know, keep reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: iFind out something about Sam

**Helloooo! Here's the 4th chapter! I hope you'll like it! **

**I also hope Sam is not too OOC... if you think she is, review. If you think she isn't, review as well. **

**And forgive my errors!**

* * *

When Sam woke up, the morning after, she was a bit confused. She had a really weird dream: Freddie Benson, one of her best friend of when she was a teenager, came back to Seattle to interview her about her wedding!

Sometimes she really had a great imagination!

She turned around to find Bill still asleep. She smiled and tried to wake him up.

" Hey, Bill " she whispered " Wake up, dear! "

He groaned and turned on the other side of the bed. Sam sighed and renounced at the idea of having breakfast with him. She smiled sadly while getting dressed and went to work.

* * *

A few hours later, Freddie (who wasn't a dream, like Sam thought) was in front of the tribunal where Sam worked, waiting for her.

He spent the whole morning interviewing all Sam's ex boyfriends and now he wanted to know her version on facts.

_This is gonna be one of the best article I'll ever write_, he thought.

In that moment, he noticed Sam coming out of the building and, judging by her face, she seemed nervous.

Freddie approached her, smiling.

" Hey! "

" Freddie? " she exclaimed " I thought you were a dream! "

He just laughed.

" Listen, I don't have any time for an interview now, nub " Sam went on " And now that I think about it, I'm _never_ gonna have time for an interview! It's been a long day and I need to relax "

" Oh, so are you going home early? "

Sam bit her lips, wondering if she could trust in him. Evidently she decides yes, because she said:

" No… there's a place… I always go when I'm nervous… "

" I'm coming with you, then "

" I didn't invite you " she pointed out.

" I'm a free citizen of USA, I can go wherever I want "

" You're such a dork! "

" I missed that sentence! " laughed Freddie.

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled " Fine. Just promise me you're not telling Bill about this " she said, while getting into her car.

Freddie sat next to her " Should I be worry? "

Sam rolled her eyes again " Don't worry, Freddison, I'm not gonna do anything illegal ".

She drove for about 15 minutes, then stopped the car in front of a restaurant.

_Paradise of ribs_, said the sign.

" Paradise of ribs? " Freddie was astonished " You don't want Bill to know you eat meat? "

" He's vegetarian, remember? " Sam looked at him as if he was mad, entering the restaurant.

" Plus, ribs are a gift from the sky " she added.

Freddie shook his head and followed her. They sat at a round table on the corner.

" So, eating meat relaxes you? " asked Freddie, drinking the cola he just ordered.

" Actually yeah… You've always known I love meat! "

" So why are you vegetarian? "

" I didn't want to delude Bill, you know… "

" Since when Sam Puckett is concerned in not delude people? " Freddie joked.

" I've _changed_, Freddifer " Sam repeated, exasperated, eating a rib " How many times do I have to tell you? "

" I've never knew you liked classical dance " Freddie changed subject.

" Because I don't! " Sam burst out laughing " Who the hell told you something like that? "

" Jason Clearwater, the pianist. The first men you dumped on the altar "

Sam's face darkened and she stopped eating the ribs.

" You talked with Jason? "

" And with Mark and Jerry, respectively the 2nd and the 3rd you dumped " answered Freddie satisfied, smirking.

" What did they tell you? " Sam whispered.

" Jason told me you liked classical dance and tofu. I mean, seriously, tofu? I've eaten it lost of times for breakfast, with my mum, and it sucks! "

Sam tried to explain, but Freddie cut her off:

" Mark told me you loved romantic films and hated chocolate. _Aaaand_, now the best part, Jerry told me he really appreciated you because you came from a Catholic School. I mean, _really_?

" It almost look like I'm a person with a trouble of personality and no self control for lies! " Sam pointed out, making Freddie laugh.

" I didn't say that! "

" But you thought it " replied Sam, smirking.

" It's just… " Freddie began, hesitant " …You can never be yourself if no one knows the real you "

Sam smiled " I'm being myself. With you, right here, right now "

* * *

**How was the ending? Too irreal? **

**Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4: iInterview

**Okay, I'm officially stupid. I wrote the last chapter was the 4th but it was the 3rd! Oh, God, I can't even count! .**

**Well, but THAT'S the 4th chapter and it0s a bit longer then the others!**

**I hope you'll like it and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

" But… how can you? " Sam exclaimed, angry.

" Sorry, Samantha dear " tried to explain Bill " It's not my fault! I have go to Washington for a few days! It's just for work! "

" But… we're gonna get married in a week! " shouted Sam " And now you tell me you're leaving for a few days? "

" I'm really _sorry_! But I have to go! They wouldn't have called me if it wasn't important! "

Sam breathed deeply. _Calm down_, she said to herself, _calm down_.

" Okay. Listen, no problem I… I'm gonna do the best I can by myself. I understand "

" I knew you would! " Bill smiled and hugged her " I know tomorrow you're gonna choose your wedding dress and, you know what they say, that the husband doesn't have to see the dress before the wedding. After all, it's better I'm not gonna be here in Seattle, or I'd be too curious! " he joked " Why don't you ask that journalist, Francis… "

" Freddie " Sam corrected him, automatically.

" … yeah, that one. Why don't you ask him to help you? "

" I don't think it's a very good idea… " Sam began.

" Oh, you're so sweet! " exclaimed Bill " You're afraid I'd be jealous! Don't worry, Samantha dear, I know you're in love with me! ' Cause you are, right? "

" Of course! " answered Sam, smiling and kissing him on the cheek " Come on, I help you to prepare your luggage! "

* * *

" So, what do you think about it? " asked Sam, making a pirouette.

She was wearing a big light pink wedding dress, and now she was waiting for Freddie's answer, who was comfortably sat on an armchair, reading a newspaper.

He looked up at her and shook his head. It was the 3rd dress she wore and, even though Sam was always beautiful according to Freddie, those dressed were too pompous and coloured for her, who needed a simple white dress.

" Yeah, I think you're right " Sam commented, looking herself in the mirror.

The old shop-assistant approached her smiling and handed her another huge coloured dress.

" No to be rude or anything… " Sam began, trying to be polite " … but this dress… well, you see, this dress… "

" Really sucks " Freddie finished the sentence for her, smirking.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

" But those are the least expansive we've got! " the shop-assistant defended herself.

" What about that one? " asked Sam, pointing at a simple but beautiful white dress in the shop window.

" That's too expansive for you! Bill has expressly said the wedding dress' cost didn't have to pass 300 bucks! " said the old woman.

" And how much is that? " asked Sam, sighing.

" 900 bucks " replied the shop assistant satisfied.

" Well, I wanted to try it, anyway " decided Sam.

" But there are lots of other dresses here! " said the old woman, pointing at all the big, coloured dresses in the shop.

" I said I want to try it anyway " said Sam, getting impatient.

" Why does she need that one? " the shop-assistant whispered to herself " I bet she's gonna run away again! "

" Listen, she wants to try on that one and she's gonna do it! " exclaimed Freddie, getting up and taking the manikin with the dress away from the window shop.

Sam looked at him a bit surprised but she whispered " Thanks Freddifer " before getting in the dressing room.

When she went out a few minutes after, wearing the white dress, Freddie remained speechless.

Sam was beautiful. No, beautiful didn't describe her well enough. The dress fit her perfectly, so perfectly that she looked like an angel.

Freddie laughed at that thought. _Sam, an angel? You meant a devil, didn't you?_

" So, what do you think about that one? " she asked, making a pirouette again.

" It's.. It's… nice! Yeah, nice! "

" Just nice? Then why you're eyes seem to pop out from your face? " she asked, mischievous.

" I was just… oh, shut up! " he exclaimed when he noticed she burst out laughing at his pathetic attempts of answering something with sense.

" So, are you gonna buy it? " he asked them trying to change subject.

Sam sighed " I know Bill told me to not spend much, but… it's _so_ beautiful! Yes, I'm gonna take it! "

Freddie nodded, satisfied " Perfect choice. Wanna take a cup of coffee? "

* * *

Half on an hour later, Sam and Freddie sat in a café, talking and laughing.

" So, can I interview you, now? " he asked, waiting for a no.

" Yes " she said instead, taking him by surprise.

" Okay. First question… tell me about your past boyfriends "

" Theoretically, that's not a question " Sam pointed out, smiling.

" And then you call _me_ a nub! " he shook his head.

" Well… I met Jason at college and, Freddie, he was _sooo_ hot! He was a pianist and when he needed a ballerina for his new exhibition I took advantage of all the years I attended dance lessons with Melanie. It was all perfect, except that when we had our first date he told me he loved tofu! I wanted to date him so much, so I told him that I loved tofu, too. However, our story didn't last"

" At least you're not forced to eat tofu anymore! " joked Freddie.

" Mark and I met at the cinema, when I went with Carly to watch a romantic movie she wanted to see so bad " Sam went on " In the middle of the movie, Carly burst out crying and the boy sat next to her, named Riley I think, began to comfort her… and, well, they went to the Groovy Smoothie together. So Riley's friend, Mark, and I began to chat and… we dated for a few years and then… you know what happened "

She interrupted herself and drank her cup of coffee.

"… I met Jerry at work, at tribunal. He was the brother of one of my client and, God, he was so hot, too! Then he told me that, since he was catholic, he just dated the catholic girls, and I said I attended a catholic school! I mean, what would you have done if you were in my shoes?

After a few years he asked me to marry him and… well, you know how it ended "

Freddie smirked " Nice stories. What about Bill? "

Sam smiled " Melanie introduced him to me. He's one of her best friend. We met at my sister's house two years ago, at Christmas, and we found out we were under the mistletoe! So, we kissed and we started dating. He asked me to marry him a few months ago " she concluded.

" And when did you find out he was vegetarian? "

" After a few dates. He kept bringing me in those vegetarian restaurants, and I hated it! I was going to tell him that our relationship was never gonna work, but… " Sam sighed and smiled sadly " I thought it was always my fault if relationship never worked and I thought that I could sacrifice… "

" Sam, if you sacrifice, that means you're not yourself! " Freddie pointed out.

" Listen, dork, I love Bill. He's sweet, cute and nice, he calls me _dear_, and he can cook. Yes, he can just cook vegetarian food, but still. Just because I eat meat secretly, that doesn't mean I don't love him! Wait, you didn't write it, did you? "

" Written what? That you're lying at you future husband and you eat meat secretly? " Freddie smirked and hid the notebook he was writing on.

Sam leaned to try to take it and now their faces were so close their noses almost touched. They looked each other's eyes for a time that seemed an eternity, then Sam blushed and sat again on her chair.

" No, I didn't write it, don't worry " Freddie blushed as well.

" And you? " Sam tried to change subject " Are you dating someone? Never been married? "

" Why do you ask? "

" I mean, you've been a nub, you're a nub and you always will, but… you're not that bad looking anymore… "

Freddie smiled sadly " A girl broke my heart when I was younger and I'll never been in love since then "

" How dorky of you! " Sam smiled and tried to cheer him up.

" So, you've never asked a girl to marry you? " Sam asked.

" Who's the journalist, me or you? " he joked.

" Oh, come on, Fredweird, I just wanna know! " Sam laughed.

" No, I've never asked a girl to marry me "

" What would you say? "

He looked at her, confused.

" What would you say to convince a girl to marry you? "

Freddie laughed " I'm not good at this kind of stuff. But… I'd tell her the truth "

" What do you mean? "

" Look, I'll guarantee you there'll be tough times. I guarantee you that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me " he finished, waiting for Sam's sarcastic comments.

She looked at him as if she saw him for the first time.

" That was… less dorky than I expected " was all she managed to say.

Freddie smiled " I take this as a compliment, What about you and Bill? How did he ask you? "

" He wrote it on a banner and he hung it in front of the house we were going to buy " she answered simply.

" Oh " was Freddie's answer " Well, what else do we need to buy for the wedding? "

" Just a few things " answered Sam, getting up.

" Let's go, then! " Freddie smiled at her while leaving the local.

* * *

**Awww, Freddie's so sweet! I love the sentence he says! Of course, I took it from "_Runaway Bride_", i'm not that romantic!**

**Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: iKiss

**Hola! So, that's chapter five, I hope you'll like it! A lots of things will happen and a secret will be revealed!**

**I'm going on holyday in a few days, an I don't know if upade the last chapter before I leave... or make you wait for two weeks... muhahahahahaha! XD**

**Anway, read, review (yes, review, please!) and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

Sam was walking in the atrium of the church, nervous. She was gonna get married the day after and now she was ready to do the rehearsals. She actually didn't know if people usually made rehearsals for their weddings, but Bill told her that it would have been better for her focus the scene.

Sam sighed and opened the door. Tomorrow her cousin Thomas was gonna accompany her at the altar, but now she was alone.

She walked down the church, trying to smile. She never felt that nervous, and that was her 4th wedding!

Bill stood near the altar, smiling, trying to encourage her. Near him there were Carly and Melanie, Sam's bridesmaids, smiling as well. Freddie stood behind them, smirking.

" What the he… bell is he doing here? " asked Sam.

" Today don Matthew was busy, so I asked Francis… "

" Freddie " he and Sam corrected Bill at the same moment.

" I asked _Freddie_ to come here and pretend to be the priest " Bill explained.

" Oh " was the only thing Sam could say. She didn't want Freddie at her wedding, and she didn't even know why.

" So, let's start! " exclaimed Bill, cheerful " Fran… Freddie, you can begin! "

" Actually, I don't know what to say… " said Freddie with a little smirk.

" Oh, no problem! " said Bill, willing to not stop the rehearsals " I'll do the priest an you'll be me "

Carly and Melanie looked at each other. _That's gonna be baaaad!_, they both thought.

Freddie was a bit surprised, but the took Bill's place near Sam.

" Okay… the priest says something like that.. Do you, Freddie Benson, take Samantha Puckett, to be your wife from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?

" I do " said Freddie looking at her.

" And do you, Samantha Puckett, take Freddie Benson to be your husband from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part? " asked Bill.

" I do " said Sam with unusual confidence.

" Well, now you can kiss each other, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera… " concluded Bill, satisfied, turning around to take a bottle of water from his backpack.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other for a long time and then, as if their legs were moving by themselves, the got closer and their lips touched.

If in their first kiss, that night on the fire escape, they felt sparks, now hey were feeling a fire. Freddie put one of his hand in her air to pull her closer and she moved her arms around his neck.

Carly and Melanie looked at them, surprised, while Bill was still turned around.

Sam didn't know what she was doing. She just felt that kissing Freddie was the most natural and right thing in the world.

They were still kissing when Bill turned around.

" What… what are you doing? " he asked, shocked.

Sam and Freddie pulled apart, blushing.

" Nothing! " exclaimed Sam.

" Nothing, really! " repeated Freddie.

" Oh, I got it! " said Bill " You were thinking of me and you kissed him, didn't you, Samantha?"

Sam nodded, even if she knew that wasn't the truth.

Bill smiled, a bit sadly " Don't worry, Samantha dear! I know you're in love with me! " he kissed her on the cheek " Our wedding is gonna be great! "

In that moment, his phone rang and Bill answered. Sam noticed he nodded a few times and when he put his mobile away, he said " I need to go. My dad's flight arrived before we expected and I have to pick him up at the airport "

" Sure " Sam smiled " Don't worry. Go "

" Don't kiss again while I'm not here! " Bill joked before leaving.

" We… we gotta go, now, Sam " said Carly, pointing at herself and Melanie.

" Yeah… see you later for the bachelorette party, then " Sam hugged both of them and the two bridesmaids left the church, chatting.

Now Sam and Freddie were alone.

" So… " they said at the same moment, before burst out laughing.

" Listen, about what happened… " Freddie began to explain, embarrassed, but Sam cut him off by a kiss.

" Shhh " she said before their lips touched again.

" Sam… we shouldn't do this! " Freddie exclaimed when they broke apart.

" Shut up, dork! " Sam complained, smiling, kissing him again and again.

* * *

When Sam woke up, the morning after, she had to admit she never felt that happy. She smiled and opened her eyes, to find out she wasn't in her own room, but in what seemed an hotel room. She turned around to find Freddie, naked, still asleep in the other side of the bed. Luckily, she managed to not to scream.

_What the hell happened, yesterday?_, she asked to herself. She tried to remember, frowning.

… _Okay, yesterday, there were the __rehearsals for the wedding… then? What happened? Sam, looking under the blanket in Freddie's direction is not gonna help you to remember! … Well… No! It's not gonna help you! What the hell happened? Oh, yeah, me and Freddie kissed! And then.. Oh, dear! I've even lost my own __bachelorette party! Calm down… calm down… Don't look under the blanket… Calm down…_

Sam was still trying to breath normally, when the radio turned on by itself.

" Hello Seattle! " said the speaker, cheerful " It's 8 o' clock in the morning of the 25th of June! "

" The 25th of June? " Sam exclaimed, horrified " I'm supposed to get married, today! "

Freddie suddenly woke up " Hey " he greeted her, still sleepy.

Sam stood up and began to get dressed, without looking at him.

" What's wrong? " he asked her, confused, standing up as well.

" Put on some clothes, Benson! " she exclaimed, making him chuckle.

He put on a pair of shorts, and then returned serious " No, really, what's wrong? "

Sam looked at him as if he was mad " What's_ wrong_? " she asked with an hysterical voice " What's _wrong_? You ask me what's wrong? "

" Yes, I'm asking you what's wrong "

" I'm supposed to get married, today, Benson! And I slept with you! "

" Well, we didn't just sleep… " he said, smirking.

" Stop being sarcastic! Darn it! " she coursed " Now help me find my bra! "

" It's up there " Freddie answered, indifferent, pointing at the chandelier.

" How did it end up there? " Sam asked, blushing.

" I told you we didn't just sleep. But seriously, Sam " he added when she rolled her yes " I don't regret what we did "

" Well, I do! " she exclaimed, taking her bra and wearing it.

" Sam, I'm in love wi.. " he began, but Sam put her hands on her ears to not to listen.

" Don't you dare finish that sentence! " she warned him.

" Why? "

" Because I have to get married today! " Sam repeated " And because… I'm scared " she whispered.

" Oh, that's you explanation? You're scared? " he teased her.

" Yes! Can't I be scared? " she asked.

" Remember when I told you a girl broke my heart when I was younger? " Freddie whispered.

Sam nodded, wearing her jeans.

" It was you "

" What? " she looked at him, confused.

" It was you. Remember what day before I left for New York? When I kissed you and told you I loved you? " he said with bitter smile.

" Yeah " she just whispered.

" And what did you do? You ran away! As usual! " Freddie began to raise his voice.

" I was _scared_, Freddie! " Sam shouted as well.

" Scared, scared! Since when Sam Puckett is scared? "

" I was scared, okay? A second before we were frenemys and a second after you kissed me and told me that you love me! It was a shock! "

" But why did you run away? "

" I-WAS-SCARED " she shouted.

" It's necessary to speak about things, not escape! "

Sam pretended she didn't listen and wore her shirt.

" You're not in love with Bill " Freddie went on, taking her by her hand.

" What? How do you know I'm not in love with Bill? I'm _AM_ in love with him! And this time the wedding will work out! "

" Sam, wait… " he begged her, noticing she was about to leave.

" Listen, Dorkward, you complicated things enough! I'm leaving and don't try to follow me! " Sam shouted and slammed the door.

* * *

**Uhhhh... here what happened when they were 17! **

**Liked the chapter? Hated it? **

**Tell me, ditez moi, ditemelo, dime! :D**


	6. iLove you

**Hello! That's the last chapter of _Runaway Bride_! I'm sorry that I didn't update before, but I had A LOT of homework to do:**

**An italian exrecise book, an english one, a franch one, a math one and a latin one. Plus I had to read two books in italian, two in english, one of law and a science's one. **

**Really great summer holidays. **

**Anyway, read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

" Where the hell have you been? " asked Carly when Sam stormed into her house, breathless " You _even_ missed your bachelorette party! Have you got _any idea_ of how a bachelorette party is useless without the bride? " she went on, yelling, while Melanie nodded.

" Breathe, Carls! " exclaimed Sam " I'm fine! "

" Where the hell have you been? " asked Melanie, emphasizing her words with gesture.

" Uh, Melanie cursing! There must be an apocalypse! " Sam tried to change subject.

" Don't change subject! " snapped Carly, taking the wedding dress from the box at her feet and giving it to Sam.

The blond girl murmured something quietly.

" What? " asked Melanie.

Sam spoke a bit louder, trying to not look at her sister into her eyes.

" What? " Melanie asked again.

" I slept with Freddie! " she finally admitted.

Carly and Melanie looked at Sam and sighed.

" What are you sighing about? " she asked.

" Well, it's evident that this wedding is not gonna work " said Carly, a bit sadly " Too bad. I liked Bill "

" Wait, what do you mean? I'm still gonna marry Bill! I just made a mistake, but that doesn't mean that I love him any less! " As soon as she said that words, she realised they weren't true " I want this wedding to work. So give me that dress and let's go to the church! "

* * *

Sam was walking down the aisle of the church, terrified. She saw Bill, smiling and excited, Carly and Melanie, with their beautiful dresses, her mother, dressed like a civilized person for once, and she _knew _she couldn't delude them all. But…

When she arrived near the altar and Bill smiled at her, she realised that marrying him 'til death do them apart was _too_ much time for her. So she took a deep breath and said loudly:

" I can't do this (all the invited "Ooooowed"). Bill " she turned around to face him " You're a great person. I mean, really. But… we're not mean to be. It's not your fault, belive me. There are just _a few_ little things you should know.

First, I'm not vegetarian. I hate vegetables and I _loooove_ meat. I just didn't want to tell you to not delude you. (The crowd "Ooooowed" again).

Second, I hate my name, and when I was younger I beat up everyone who dared call me Samantha. ("It's true!" shouted Gibby).

Third, I always curse, at work. It's just impossible not to do it when you work in a tribunal! Third, I hate all the dark long skirts you bought for me. I love stripes and trousers

And fourth… " Sam took a breath, then she realised she couldn't say it loud, so she whispered in his ear " I fell in love with Freddie. I've probably always been, but… "

Bill sighed and shook his head " Listen… it's fine. I… knew this was gonna happen, so… Just go and find him, okay? "

" Really? "

" I want you to be happy, Sam and if Fran… Freddie is the right person for you, I'm not gonna stop you"

Sam smiled and hugged him " You'll find the right person, sooner or later "

" Just go, now! "

* * *

Sam looked for him everywhere, but it seemed Freddie disappeared. She had just lost hope, when she saw him at the _Paradise of Ribs_, sat on the same table they used the last time.

" It's a nice place to relax, isn't it? " she asked him as she entered the local.

Freddie turned around to see Sam, still in her wedding dress, smirking at him.

" A nice place, yeah " he answered.

" Listen, it's unusual for me to say that, but… I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said you all the thins I told you this morning. And I shouldn't have run away when we were sixteen, too. I was in love with you, Fredbag, and I still am. That's why I have to do something "

Sam took a deep breath and then went on her knees. Freddie chuckled and she glared at him.

" Look " she began " I'll guarantee you there'll be tough times. I guarantee you that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me "

" You remembered it all " said Freddie, astonished.

" So, what's your answer? " Sam was getting impatient.

" My answer's yes. But just at one condition " Freddie smirked.

" Shoot "

" Promise me you'll always be Sam. The Sam who loves meat, the Sam who watches MMA fight on TV, the Sam who always wear stripes, the Sam who punches me on the and who calls me those stupid names "

" You're the dorkiest man ever, you know that? " she smiled.

" You love it that way, don't you? " he joked, making her roll her eyes.

Sam stood up and punched him on his shoulder, smirking.

" What was that for? "

She pretended to be surprised " I thought you said you wanted me to punch you "

Freddie just smirked and pressed his lips on to hers again and again.

* * *

**Was it a lame ending? I really hope not!**

**Let me know!**


End file.
